


Forest

by starwilson



Series: 15 Minute Fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Gore, Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwilson/pseuds/starwilson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 Minute Fic based on title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forest

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of many 15 minute fics that I did. I'm a little scared of where my mind goes when I see the words.
> 
> Written in December 2008.  
> Time In: 5:14  
> Time out: 5:22

Dean ran as far as he could, tripping over tree roots as he went. He could still hear the howls.  
  
 _Gotta run. Gotta run.  
  
_ They were getting closer. He wasn't getting farther away. And God, he was scared. He didn't want it turn out like this. Sammy was still in the car. He already said he wanted to say goodbye to Dean before he died. It looked like he wasn't even going to get to that.  
  
 _Gotta run. Gotta run.  
  
_ _Maybe it's better like this_ , he thought as he heard the howls get closer. _Long good-byes are hard to deal with as it is.  
  
_ It was then that he cleared the last stretch of forest and out to the Impala, his baby. He never felt so relieved in his life.  
  
...But Sammy wasn't in her, and anxiety came back.  
  
It was then he heard the howls of hunger from behind him become howls of pain.   
  
Steeling himself, he turned around to see Sam tearing into the invisible dogs like they were going to do to him. He wanted to look away- No, he wanted to yell for Sammy to stop, because that seemed to be a step away from cannibalism - but he couldn't. It was like watching a train wreck, they always said.   
  
So he stood there as Sammy became more like the animal he was turning into a meal.


End file.
